Lady and Time
by Green Honeydew
Summary: 8 years of constantly visiting the place Chihiro finally stumbles on the once upon a time story telling that was pasted on from generations to generations of her great great grandma's journey.


**I do not Own any of the characters but the story line is mine.**

**The lady and time**

I stared at myself in the mirror for a long time contemplating between the corm blue with sun flowers or lilacs with baby breath, I think both dress look beautiful on me.

I decided to go with the blue since it is a sunny day, but its not like it matters, each time I go there nothing happens, no spirits, no bath house with Yubaba, no Rin or Kamajii, no no-face, no big baby, and no Haku.

8 years since I have walked through that tunnel it has been.

8 long years of convincing myself that there might be a bath house right across the river when the sun goes down.

8 years of wondering around on the other side till the moon stood in place of the brightly lit star astrologists called Sun.

8 years of coming back home disappointed and frustrated, shutting the door to my room and cry for the one piece of my soul I left behind.

And still. I end up going there every summer for 8 years. I still don't know why to be honest, what is there for me to go back for? But, that clock tower's chime, the ferry boat with the radish sprit, the train tracks to Zeniba. I felt like I forgot something there, like I need to go back and do something.

I walked past the shrines on the side of the road wondering if spirits existed, I have long convinced myself that they didn't because…I really don't know what comes after that, I never finish my thoughts.

This will be the last time that I get to go there, I am heading of to college in Tokyo, I won't be walking down this street after school's out for the summer anymore. How I wonder what I would do if it happens, get employed by Yubaba, experience the adventure of saving the bath house, falling in love.

Here I am, right in front of the door way that was suppose to lead me to the other side, its bright red paint peeling off the walls, the dark passage that keeps on winding into the great abyss of the other side. But today for some weird reasons I can hear a small wind chime coming through with a cool breeze, much to cool for summer. The spell of it seems to call out my name and lure me in.

"_Chihiro"_

"_Chihiro"_

It whispered.

Somehow my feet just kept on moving on its own, I was scared but something was telling me it will be alright. I kept on walking until I reached the end of the tunnel, the breeze was so icy, unlike many times before. I walked on pass the big green grass field and across the stones with the river flowing through. "that's weird, water?" I guess I never really look at it but I have never noticed the water there before.

I walked on towards the abandoned buildings like usual and wished that maybe I can smell the sweet savoring aroma of food that is being cooked. Nope still the same. I walked a little further till I reached the bridge and just across from it was the bath house with its many tiers of flamboyant red and green, the over size bonsai trees and smoke from the chimney.

Smoke?

What? There's smoke coming from the chimney? I wonder if there are workers there, probably turning this place into something.

"you shouldn't be here"

"huh" I gasped turning to see a man at my side. He was tall and well built in statue, his hair was pulled into a pony tail and tied behind his head. He had the greenest eyes I have ever seen. "who are you?" I questioned the stranger.

"You can't be here, leave before it is too late."

"wha-"

"Leave" he yelled, (well raised his voice slightly).

And in the panic I ran, I ran as fast as I could, somehow the sky darkened faster then I remembered, usually it takes about a couple of hours before I see the sun lying behind the hill side.

I remembered just running, down the stairs and into the water.

"Water? This wasn't here before" I quickly got up and out, what was going on?

Lights decorated the other side with the clock tower, a ferry inline with lanterns started coming closer to shore. It stopped right at the edge and drew out a old wooden bridge. The doors on the side suddenly opened to nothing but floating mask all wavering out and into a line to cross the border of nothingness. Bodies started appear right as they reached the ground.

"What?" I was scared, afraid for the first time since coming here, scared for the first time since hearing the wonderful tales of folklore and legends of the girl who was employed by spirits to help save her parents. Scared that it might be true. Scared that the fables of previous generations may have not been a figment of imaginations dreamed up from a 10 year old. And scared for my life.

I gasped as I suddenly noticed something, my hands were see through, "Oh I'm disappearing" I panic "no, no, no" rubbing them together as to somehow thinking that by making them rub heat on each other would revive, "this can't be" I broke down and cried, quietly kneeling down to hug by legs together and rocking back and forth, I was disappearing.

"Here eat this"

Looking up I saw him, the same guy from the bridge, his eyes were full of trust. "You have to eat something of this world or you'll disappear" he said while holding out some kind of food. All I could do was shake my heads in protest, confused at what was going on around me. He took a step closer and kneeling down to my size forced it into my mouth. "Chew" he said after it successfully entered.

His face softened and then looked at me with the piercing jaded gaze. It reassured me that I was going to be ok. "see you're better now right?" he was right, I was not dissolving into thin air anymore.

"Who are you?" he inquired from me again.

"Chihiro" I timidly squeaked out.

His eyes widened and then harden. "That's not possible" he said, "Now tell me who are you?" his voice was pure malice.

"Chihiro" I said again this time with more confidence, "who are you to tell me that my name is impossible" I stood up angry mow.

He also stood, and his height towered mine, "humans don't live that long"

'What?' I thought to myself, my eyes looked into his imploring confusion.

"You can't be Chihiro, you couldn't have lived that long." he repeated. Its been almost 150 years since she last visited, humans don't live that long.

My eyes widened, everyone has always thought crazy to my great great grandmother, thought she was crazy for telling stories of the world after dark, of working at a bath house, meeting friends and saving her parents, and least of all falling in love with a dragon.

"I was named after my great great grandmother Chihiro Ogino" I said.

Hey this is Green HoneyDew, my first Spirited Away fan fiction. I have always liked the movie, and have pondered over the thought of what happens next? Does she go back or leave it be as a telltale or her future kids. And yes I did the math and it only ended up being the latest if she was to have a child at age 30 and so on with her kids and kids. Being a great great grandmother the time frame will only be around 120 years, but I am going to stretch it a bit. Anyways enough with my rambling, comments and criticism are welcomed.


End file.
